


Under the Sheets

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, too many proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry buys a love nest, Louis pays him back with a lot of loving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad

Harry pulled into the driveway, leaving the car out in case he needed to run to the store again later. However, he thinks they should be fine at least for the next couple of days. And mostly, he leaves the car out because he can. Because no one knows that they own this place. Or at least no one that shouldn’t know that is. And as cheesy and ridiculous as it sounds, this was their private little love nest.

Harry had fallen in love with California, or more specifically Malibu, when they shot their first video there. He remembers slipping under the covers with Louis on their first night and excitedly whispering his grand plans about buying them a place there one day, and he says grand because little did they know what their future would hold at that time.

Of course time flies when you’re having fun , and before they knew it they had been back to California many times since then, and everything in their lives got a little more complicated, so the need for something that was only for them was something that Harry couldn’t stop thinking about. Sure they had their house in London that was private, but there was still speculation about where each of them lived, it was talked about and discussed, not to mention the pictures of their game room which Louis was pissed about having to release, but promo was after all, one of their worst enemies.

So finally during one of Harry’s own promo trips, he got Cal to do some inquiring and drive him around L.A. like a man possessed, until he found the perfect place. It took three separate trips, but as they say, the third times a charm and as soon as Harry was past the gates he sucked in an excited breath. He knew it was the one. By the time he had completed the walk through he was mentally signing papers and figuring out the soonest weekend that both he and Louis could sneak away.

Surprisingly getting the weekend off wasn’t even the hard part, it was convincing Louis to put on the blindfold when they got into the car at the airport.

Louis wheezed and groaned as Harry covered his eyes with his bandana. “You know I’m all up for some kinky shit babe, but is this really necessary just to go to Cal’s?”

Harry kissed his pouty lips, snuggling into his side. “Will you stop whining if I promise to let you tie me up in the bandana later? You can do whatever you want Lou…”

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

Harry spent the rest of the drive making Louis squirm around in his seat, until they finally arrived at the house. Then it was Harry’s turn to squirm.

He guided Louis out of the car and gathered all their bags, turning towards him after their driver had left. He reached out and slowly undid the bandana, meeting Louis’ confused eyes with his own anxious ones.

Louis peered over Harry’s shoulder, looking a bit lost. “Did Cal get a new place or something?”

Harry grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and brought it to his lips to drop a kiss there. He smiled softly. “No babe. It’s our place.” Louis stood there looking at him in disbelief, darting his eyes between Harry’s face and the house. Harry had to let out a laugh. “Louis Tomlinson, are you finally at a loss for words?”

“It’s yellow.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Well they do say you’re like the sun Lou. It seemed fitting.”

Louis then snapped out of his revelry and grasped Harry’s face, springing up on his toes to smother him in kisses. “Can’t believe you did this, you’ve been talking about this for almost two years, two years Harry!” Louis stepped back, poking him in the stomach playfully. “You ridiculous, romantic arsehole. I knew there was a reason I wanted to marry you.”

Harry beamed at him. “Come on. You’re probably going to want to propose to me again once you see the backyard.”

And Harry wasn’t wrong.

Later that night after they had spent the day lounging by their pool, sometimes in nothing it all, Louis brought a blanket out to lay on the grass, motioning for Harry to come over and join. Harry sprawled out in front of him, grinning madly as they discussed what their favorite parts about the quaint little bungalow were.

Louis traced his fingertips along the birds at Harry’s chest, lingering on the one that was his own, before leaning down to brush his lips against Harry’s ear. “I’m really enjoying this secluded backyard. That might be my favorite part.”

They made love under the stars that night, and fell asleep to the distant sound of crickets chirping and Louis murmuring another proposal into the warm skin of Harry’s neck as he spooned himself around him.

When Harry blinked his eyes open to the fuzzy orange glow of the rising sun and rolled over to see how it cast a burnt caramel sheen on Louis’ skin, the secluded backyard became his favorite part as well.

…

That was until later on that weekend when Harry was chopping up vegetables in the kitchen, tapping his foot along to the music playing through the iPod dock he had set up on a shelf. He was concentrating on cutting the peppers all the same size, when Louis sauntered into the room wearing nothing but one of Harry’s plaid shirts. He hopped onto the counter across from him, giving him his innocent angel look, popping one of the bright red peppers into his mouth, chewing lazily.

“What?”

Harry calmly wiped his hands on a dish towel and rounded the island to stand in front of Louis, drinking in the picture he painted; his hair a mussed up disaster, his lips parted in anticipation, a peek of pink tongue flashing behind his teeth and Harry’s oversized shirt exposing a hint of shoulder, the hem resting on the tops of his thighs.

A few moments later Louis was hitched around his waist as he cleared off the kitchen table (he had always wanted to do that,) and Harry had never thought he looked sexier or more debauched. And he was probably never going to wash that shirt again.

 ...And when Louis collapsed on top of him trying to catch his breath while simultaneously laughing about the fact that he had almost broke the chandelier while riding Harry on their brand new table – Harry made a mental note to leave a review with Restoration Hardware on their top notch furniture quality when he could move again – he decided that the kitchen was his new favorite place in the house.

But it wasn’t just about the amazing sex they were having in their home away from home. It was early morning breakfasts snuggling up in one big overstuffed chair feeding each other French toast, late night margaritas made out of whatever fruit they had leftover that had too much tequila in them because Louis refused to measure, or quiet Saturday dinners with heaping bowls of pasta and one too many bottles of red that had Louis mumbling ‘I love you, I love you, I love’ against Harry’s lips, staining them with tomato sauce, and leaving him full on more than just handmade linguini noodles.

It was everything.

…

He shook out of his thoughts and grabbed the bags from the passenger seat that were brimming with fresh fruit and vegetables from the farmers market a ways down the road. He always went just when they opened, covering his curls in one of Louis’ old beanies and slipping on his oversized Ray Bans. He hasn’t been spotted yet, or at least he thinks he hasnt. Then again, maybe he has been, but no one has cared enough to say anything. That was kind of the good thing about Malibu; he was just another face in a sea full of celebrities.

He paused at the front door, tangling his keys out of his pockets, his eyes grazing over the surfboard that was leaned up against the side of the house, noticing that one of them was missing. He smiled to himself, knowing that Louis was probably out in the water right now. That was another important feature of their place, having close proximity to the ocean because he knew how much Louis loved to surf. He had thought he was being sneaky when he went to buy them both surf boards, but unfortunately he had been spotted.

When the pictures leaked Louis had been beside himself, dragging Harry into the dressing right before one of their shows, his mouth latching onto any available piece of skin as he dragged his fingers through Harry’s messy waves, fucking up Lou’s hard work (and people wondered why Harry was always wearing a bandana towards the end of the tour).

“I can’t believe you got caught at a surf shop buying me something. Now you’ve gone and given me a boner, how am I supposed to go on like this?”

Harry kissed the side of his mouth before leaning back, his sides shaking with laughter. “A surf board boner, really Lou?”

Louis looped his arms around Harry’s neck, tilting his head, his eyes sparkling with what everyone knows as his ‘Harry’ look. “No. It’s more like a ‘my boyfriend loves me too much’ boner.”

Harry moved back in for another kiss. “There’s no such thing as too much love when it comes to you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, patting his cheek. “You’re just trying to get another proposal out of me.” And when Harry just stood there staring at him unblinking, he rolled his eyes once more (with an unbearable amount of fond he might add). “Harry Styles, will you do me the great honor of becoming Harry Tomlinson one day?”

Harry gave a little cheer. “Yay, proposal boner, now we’re matching!”

Louis shook his head, turning him around towards the door. “Alright Styles, let’s get to work so I can afford to pay for all the monogramed Tomlinson crap you’ve probably already ordered.”

Harry decided to keep his mouth shut. What Louis didn’t know (but obviously did) won’t hurt him.

…

He let himself into the house and kicked his shoes off, padding down the hall towards the kitchen. He paused at the open door of their bedroom, his hands itching to go and fix their disarray of sheets. But he knows exactly what Louis would say if he were standing next to him. “ _Don’t bother babe, we’re just going to fuck them up again soon anyways, what’s the point?”_

And Louis was right of course. Harry often cursed the day he bought those white sheets as they were between them more often than not, because the way Louis’ golden tan looked against them, on top of them, underneath them and wrapped up in them should have been illegal.

He shrugged, forgoing that plan to put the groceries away instead while waiting for some coffee to brew. He finished up quickly, doctoring his coffee with too much sugar and brought it out onto the patio with him. He dropped into a chair and opened up his journal, wanting to write down a few things for them to do when they got to Australia. He took out his phone to look a couple of places up, being too lazy to go inside and search for Louis’ iPad, which would have made his task loads easier than ruining his eyesight even more with his squinting.

He found his mind wandering a little while later, subconsciously signing the name Harry Tomlinson in the margins of his journal, when two hands landed on his shoulders causing him to almost topple out of his chair. His lap was suddenly filled with giggly boy, all sun warmed skin and coconut scented hair.

Louis ducked down and flicked his tongue over his dimple. “Sorry babe; didn’t mean to scare you while you were practicing your married signature.”

Harry pouted his lips out, but hugged Louis into his chest. “It’s not nice to spy on people Lou,” he pressed his nose into the hair plastered to his temple. “How do you manage to smell so good after surfing?”

“I am a man of many talents Harold,” he let his hands wander, dragging a fingernail along Harry’s thigh. “Now, how about I show you some of those talents in the bedroom?”

Harry turned his head, fitting their lips together for a quick kiss, sighing happily. “God, I love this house.”

Louis shook his head, twisting his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. “No, the house could be anywhere. I love it because you’re in it Harry.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold Louis impossibly closer. Because it was true. The house was just somewhere they escaped to from time to time, but Louis was the one that made it feel like home.

“Lou…” Harry didn’t think he could get anything else out without choking up at this point. But luckily by now Louis was pretty good at reading his mind.

He felt the smile in his hair immediately. “I’d marry you Harry.”

Harry frowned. “You bloody better, I’ve practiced that damn signature enough.”

“Of course, I can’t wait to use those monogrammed towels babe.”

Harry pinched his bum in retaliation for his teasing and carried him to the bedroom to shut him up for a few hours, once again messing up their already messy sheets.

…

Later when Louis was napping out in the hammock by the pool, Harry went to find a better hiding place for those monogramed towels.

And well, maybe there was more than just the towels.

 

FIN


End file.
